


El cielo eres tú

by Existentialiste



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Destiel Wedding, Friends to Lovers, Husbands, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, True Love, Wedding Rings, Weddings, deancas wedding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Existentialiste/pseuds/Existentialiste
Summary: Finalmente, se llevará a cabo la boda más esperada del cielo.Trabajo inspirado en el movimiento #DeanCasWedding.Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Eric Kripke. Ni la canción original ni el cover de Carry on My Wayward Son me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kansas y al creador del cover respectivamente. Aunque la historia es totalmente mía, hago esto sin fines de lucro.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	El cielo eres tú

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a quienes me leen, apoyan y me dejan saber sus opiniones, prometo contestarlas a la brevedad. Dependiendo de la respuesta que tenga esta parte puede que haga una segunda que abarque la luna de miel.  
> [Trabajo sin betear]

Finalmente había llegado el día. Ahí estaba Dean Winchester, parado frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, siendo un cúmulo de todas las expresiones posibles de los nervios de último momento.

—Contra todo pronóstico, y a pesar de lo que tus manos tienen minutos haciéndole, la corbata está perfecta, Dean. — comentó Sam, tratando de no reír ante la expresión de su hermano. — Tienes que calmarte.

—Es fácil decirlo cuando no eres tú el que se está casando— comentó el mayor sin siquiera esforzarse en disimular la mueca de frustración que invadía su rostro.

—¿Quieres hacerle esperas más de lo que ya han esperado?

Una voz diferente se hizo presente en la habitación, haciendo que ambos hermanos se giraran hacia el recién llegado mientras este se acercaba hasta quedar parado frente a ellos. Bobby se tomó la molestia de vestirse para la ocasión, similar a como se vestía cuando se hacía pasar por agente del FBI tantos años atrás, con un sencillo traje negro y corbata a juego, e inclusive se peinó y dejó su característica gorra en casa.

—¿En qué momento piensas ponerte las malditas mancuernillas? — inquirió el cazador mayor cuando notó que el rubio seguía sin ponerse dicho accesorio en los puños de la camisa y simplemente se dedicaba a ajustar, sin necesidad, su elegante corbata. —Idiota, ya vas tarde, si no te apresuras perderás el momento de tu entrada— comentó con un bufido.

Con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, Bobby estiró la mano para tomar la caja donde se encontraban los gemelos elegidos por Sam. Afortunadamente, esa acción indujo una imagen de su pareja esperándolo en el altar mientras la luz de la puesta del Sol caía de lado y algo hizo clic en el cerebro del rubio. Reaccionó disponiendo sus, para nada temblorosas, manos para que su hermano y padre le colocaran las mancuernillas rápidamente.

Se suponía que ya estaba listo, pero de cualquier modo eligió darse la vuelta para verse brevemente en el espejo. Al inicio pensó que ese vistazo lo podría hacer sentirse fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, no pudo estar más equivocado.

Le devolvía la mirada un hombre sonriente, ataviado con un elegante esmoquin negro y botas vaqueras a la medida, peinado de lado, camisa blanca con una elegante corbata negra con un bello patrón de franjas azul zafiro enmarcadas por franjas plateadas, y un par de gemelos con forma de alas con pequeñas incrustaciones de zafiros que hacían juego con su anillo de compromiso… Viendo esos detalles, que en teoría no eran más que accesorios, pero que habían sido elegidos como tributo a su gran amor, Dean Winchester se sintió, por fin, apunto de alcanzar verdaderamente el cielo. Ya quería ver la cara de Cas al verlo caminar hacia el altar.

Un par de golpes en la puerta, aunados a la voz de Bobby indicando que se podía entrar, hicieron que el cazador lograra despegar los ojos de su reflejo y se diera la vuelta para comenzar a dirigirse a la salida.

—Veo que al fin terminaste de prepararte. —comentó Ellen, quien se lucía un vestido de coctel color guinda, mientras llevaba el cabello como de costumbre y labial a juego con su vestido — No imagino el drama que habría sido hubiéramos tenido que maquillarte y peinarte. — sentenció sin disimular su risa tras ver el evidente nerviosismo del mayor de los Winchester. Al ver que Dean comenzaba a articular algo, se apresuró a continuar —Ya está todo listo para la ceremonia, Jo ya se encargó de que todos estén en sus lugares, Ash tiene perfectamente controladas la música y la iluminación, ya sólo falta que te decidas a hacer tu entrada antes de que el momento se vaya y me vea obligada a improvisar una nueva sobre la marcha. 

La visión de Cas esperándolo seguía haciendo eco en la mente de Dean. Definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a perder ese momento ni a seguir esperando un día más. Hizo sus inseguridades una pelota y las arrojó lo más lejos posible, a un lugar apartado de su psique donde no pudieran estorbar a su felicidad. Cerró los ojos y tomó una respiración profunda, quizá más profunda que cualquiera que haya tomado en vida.

De haberles preguntado, todos los presentes en la sala podrían haber jurado que cuando Dean abrió los ojos había llamas en ellos. Sólo pudieron ver cómo encaminó sus pasos al exterior, dejándolos sin entender muy bien qué quería decir su salida, hasta que lo escucharon hablar, casi a gritos, a lo lejos.

—¿Están esperando otra invitación o qué? ¡Muévanse!

En la habitación donde aún se encontraban el resto se escuchó la suave risa de Sam.

—Será mejor que nos demos prisa antes de que se ponga nervioso de nuevo y el mismo Cas tenga que venir por él. — sentenció al tiempo que daba un apretón al hombro de Bobby.

—¡Te escuche, bitch! — gritó desde el pasillo Dean.

La que había empezado como una risa sutil se convirtió en una carcajada abierta que se fue aplacando conforme los tres presentes pasaban de la habitación a la salida que daba al estacionamiento del Roadhouse, donde ya estaba esperando el mayor de los hermanos Winchester. 

Ellen se adelantó junto con Sam para tomar sus lugares en la ceremonia. No obstante, este último se detuvo brevemente junto a su hermano.

—Jerk — le susurró al oído antes de salir corriendo a su lugar.

Normalmente Dean estaría corriendo detrás de él con el firme objetivo de recordarle la esclavitud para la que nació como hermano menor. Pero no hoy. No estaba dispuesto a hacer eso el día de su boda, mucho menos cuando la iluminación natural mostraba que tenía el tiempo encima. Volvió a respirar profundamente.

Unos instantes después de que Bobby lo tomó del brazo para encaminarlo al altar, hizo la señal que había acordado con Ash para indicar que pusiera la música seleccionada para su entrada.

El atardecer se encontraba en todo su esplendor cuando comenzó a sonar una [versión en piano de Carry on My Wayward Son](https://www.youtube.com/watch?fbclid=IwAR15YAUHpG5bMSspuSR2RtqmIfCvSF4OVUvWXVFdKs6VDrbIXvkMdOSmQUg&v=Cmd-az_092M&feature=youtu.be), con la que Dean y Bobby salieron a la vista para comenzar a recorrer lentamente el camino al altar, donde ya lo esperaba Castiel. Esos segundos separados se le hicieron más largos de lo que realmente eran a ambos.

Dean seguía siendo medianamente consciente de que estaba recorriendo el camino al altar, de que era el día de su boda, de que sentía que con tan sólo abrir la boca diría “si” sin pensarlo. Sin embargo, incluso sabiendo todo eso, aún con Bobby llevándolo del brazo y finalmente rodeado de toda su familia, todo lo que podía ver era a Cas.

En el sencillo altar que habían montado en el exterior se encontraba su ángel, con una sonrisa capaz de eclipsar cualquier otra fuente de luz. Cas lo miraba como si se tratase del ser más hermoso de la creación, claramente sin saber que ese ser era en realidad él mismo. El ángel vestía un esmoquin negro idéntico al de Dean debajo de su gabardina de siempre, el cabello tan desordenado que tanto adoraba el cazador, camisa blanca con una elegante corbata negra con la diferencia de que su patrón era de franjas verde esmeralda enmarcadas por franjas plateadas, y un par de gemelos con forma de revolver con sutiles incrustaciones de esmeraldas que hacían juego con la única gema de su propio anillo de compromiso. Detalles elegidos para dar lugar a un homenaje personal a su prometido.

Una vez que Dean estuvo al lado de Castiel, Bobby hizo ademán de entregarle la mano del rubio al ángel, antes de detenerse brevemente.

—Cuiden el uno del otro, idjits. — murmuró antes de depositar la mano de Dean sobre la de Castiel, dejándolos frente a frente. Acto seguido, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, con una sonrisa apenas perceptible, antes de olvidarse de toda convención social posible y retirarse a su asiento sin más.

—Fuiste muy oportuno. — murmuró el ángel, apenas moviendo los labios para que solo su prometido pudiera escucharlo.

—Teníamos una cita. — replicó, de la misma manera el cazador, al tiempo que le guiñaba discretamente un ojo, sabiendo que entendería la referencia.

Así, los novios se encontraban ligeramente sonrojados ante el comentario de Bobby y sus propios comentarios, pero mantenían la mirada fija el uno en el otro, algo ausentes del entorno y ajenos al concepto de espacio personal. Podrían haber seguido así, absortos en el otro, con esas sonrisas bobas en grabadas en el rostro, de no ser porque empezaron a sonar algunas risas nerviosas entre los invitados.

—No es que haya oficiado muchas bodas, de hecho esta es la primera. — comenzó Kevin — Sin embargo, creo que todos los presentes estamos de acuerdo en dos cosas, en primera, nadie necesitó ser profeta para ver venir esto y, en segunda, que este par ha esperado demasiado tiempo para llegar a este punto como para que nos demoremos más.

Una amigable risa generalizada inundó el ambiente, como un claro reconocimiento de que los invitados coincidían con el ex profeta, ni siquiera los novios pudieron evitar unirse a dicha risa. Una vez que hubo silencio nuevamente, Kevin se dispuso a continuar.

—Dean ¿Estás listo para tus votos? — preguntó mientras aproximaba a ellos un alhajero plateado donde reposaban las argollas matrimoniales de la pareja.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que humectaba sus labios con la punta de la lengua, acto seguido, desvió brevemente la mirada para tomar la argolla correspondiente a su prometido.

—En más de un sentido eres el que me sostuvo fuerte y sacó de la perdición, gracias por ser tan terco y no rendirte conmigo incluso cuando habrías tenido todo el derecho de hacerlo. Cas, sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras, soy más un hombre de acciones. Por eso, con este anillo, te prometo que pasaré cada instante del resto de la eternidad amándote, cuidándote y buscando que seas feliz. — Cuando terminó sus breves votos, el rubio comenzó a deslizar la argolla plateada por el dedo anular del ángel, a modo de que quedara sobre su anillo de compromiso.

Una sonrisa enorme se extendió por el rostro del cazador cuando vio resplandecer levemente el grabado «Dean Winchester» en la argolla nupcial, gracias a la iluminación fotosensible que había comenzado a trabajar conforme el atardecer daba paso a la noche. Alcanzaba a escuchar algo similar a sollozos, mas no estaba dispuesto a voltear la mirada. En su lugar, se limitó a llevarse la mano del ángel a los labios para depositar un suave beso sobre el anillo, para después volver a su postura, en espera de que la ceremonia continuara.

—¿Listo, Cas? — preguntó Kevin al tiempo que parpadeaba más de lo necesario, como si quisiera alejar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

El ángel asintió mientras se mordía en labio inferior disimuladamente y tomaba la argolla correspondiente al cazador.

—Cuando analicé qué decirte en los votos matrimoniales pensé que no podría decirte nada que no te haya dicho ya antes. Conforme más lo pensaba más cuenta me daba de que había algo que nunca te dije, y me alegra que coincidamos en ello Dean. Pasé la mayor parte de mi existencia aquí, en el cielo… Sin embargo, antes de ti, solo se sentía como casi el paraíso. Antes de ti solo existía, pero cuando te conocí en ti me encontré a mí mismo. Fui creado hace siglos, sin embargo, mi vida comenzó realmente el día que me di cuenta de lo que siento por ti y que mi mayor deseo es pasar el resto de mi existencia inmerso en nuestro vinculo profundo— el ángel comenzó a deslizar el anillo sobre el dedo del cazador, dejándolo sobre el anillo de compromiso — Te amo, Dean Winchester. Juro pasar la eternidad a tu lado. Sartre dijo que el infierno eran los otros… para mí, el cielo eres tú.

Un sonrojo total se extendió por el rostro del ángel cuando vio el grabado «Castiel Winchester» en el anillo que reposaba en el dedo del cazador. Estaba feliz, como pocas veces lo había estado a lo largo de su existencia. No pudo controlar esa euforia y sintió como sus alas se extendieron, dejando a la vista de los invitados un hermoso plumaje con los colores del arcoíris.

Las exclamaciones de asombro y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. No obstante, el ángel tenía toda su atención puesta en el rubio frente a él, que le sonreía de la manera más radiante que se pudiera imaginar. De algún modo, Castiel alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Kevin pidiendo silencio.

—Los declaro esposo y esposo. Pueden besarse. — sentenció solemnemente.

Eso sí que fue escuchado perfectamente por el ángel. Atinó en replegar sus alas lo suficiente para envolver al cazador por la cintura con las puntas de las mismas, mientras pasaba los brazos por su cuello, esperando a que el otro terminara de cerrar el contacto. Por su parte, el rubio procedió a acunar el rostro de su esposo entre sus propias manos, al tiempo que se dedicaba a admirar de cerca la belleza absoluta de su esposo mientras iba salvando el espacio que los separaba.

Cuando sus labios finalmente se tocaron, literalmente volaron chispas. La gracia de Cas, vuelta loca de emoción, hizo explotar el sistema principal de iluminación que había instalado Ash para la boda. Por fortuna el sistema de respaldo se activó pocos segundos después, y los recién casados ni siquiera parecían haberse enterado de lo ocurrido.

Los invitados continuaron aplaudiendo mientras veían con ternura el primer beso del matrimonio, tratando de dejar de lado el hecho de que estaba siendo demasiado largo y que todavía quedaba la recepción por delante. Habrían seguido así de no ser porque Bobby decidió volver a saltarse algunas convenciones sociales, poniéndose de pie para gesticular hasta silenciar a la audiencia.

—Bien, bien, ya entendimos. Después tendrán todo el tiempo que quieran a solas. Ahora solo queremos entrar a la maldita recepción antes de que se nos acabe el tiempo, les recuerdo que tenemos invitados especiales y no planeamos quedarnos mirando como se comen por horas en vez de festejar después de todo lo que han organizado Ellen y Ash para la celebración. — sentenció, al tiempo que le daba un apretón en el hombro a ambos miembros de la pareja.

Los recién casados dejaron de besarse de mala gana pero manteniendo tanto sus sonrisas como sus manos entrelazadas. Acto seguido, se dirigieron, junto con los invitados, a la recepción conforme las indicaciones de Jo.

En el interior del Roadhouse los esperaban un pay de manzana gigante, compuesto de tres pisos, así como hamburguesas y cerveza por montones. De fondo se escuchaba la variedad de música elegida por los novios con la que Ash iba jugando. Básicamente, la recepción era todo lo que Dean podría haber soñado en una buena fiesta.

Después de partir el pay, y embarrarse la cara mutuamente, la pareja empezó a pasear por la fiesta saludando a todos los invitados. Todos los que querían que estuvieran con ellos se encontraban presentes, Bobby, Sam, Benny, Gabriel, Balthazar, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Kevin con su madre, Charlie, Jody, Garth, Donna, John, Mary... Incluso Jack los acompañó y dio un permiso especial a Rowena, Crowley y Meg para estar presentes en el cielo durante el evento.

Ese recorrido les recordó porque había valido la pena esperar tanto, había sido difícil, sobre todo durante el tiempo separados a sabiendas de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Castiel había estado ocupado ayudando a Jack a poner todo el caos que dejó Chuck en orden como para ir con Dean. Empezaron por arreglar el cielo, haciéndolo la totalidad que siempre debió ser. Continuaron por dar lo justo a quien le corresponde independientemente de todo. Ahora quien merecía ir al cielo iba directamente, aun si en vida había sido monstruos, como era el caso de Garth y su familia. A su vez, los que fueron al vacío injustamente, ya sea por ser ángeles, demonios, monstruos o morir en el purgatorio, fueron revividos, como fue el caso de Cas, Gabriel y Balthazar o enviados al cielo, como era el caso de Benny, lo mismo pasó con los que habían estado injustamente en el infierno como le sucedió a Kevin.

Por otro lado, Dean entendía que, para tener a su familia reunida en ese momento tenía que esperar el curso natural del tiempo para todos sus seres queridos, como fue el caso de Sam, Jody, Donna… No había sido sencillo esperar tanto, sin embargo el cazador no culpaba a nada ni nadie de todo eso, de cualquier modo, habría esperado otro fragmento de eternidad de ser necesario con tal de casarse con su verdadero amor. La espera había valido cada segundo y ambos lo sabían.

Finalmente, al saber que compartirían la eternidad, ambos se sentían en el verdadero cielo.

—Hey, Cas. — murmuró rozando sus labios suavemente contra los del ángel durante un baile lento — Para mí también el cielo eres tú.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?  
> Independientemente de que no sé qué recepción tenga, no quise quedarme con las ganas ni con la duda del ¿y si…?, así que elegí seguir el consejo de mi mejor amiga y hacer lo que me decía mi corazón. Gracias por todo tu apoyo Joch, eres la mejor. También gracias a mi mamá, que me estuvo ayudando un montón con dudas y echando porras para que sí escribiera esto, me tocó la mejor mamá del mundo.  
> Gracias por seguirme leyendo, por sus comentarios, “me gusta”, “kudos” y similares respectivos según la plataforma desde la que me estén leyendo. Pueden seguirme en FB a través de mi página.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto, saludos desde mi mazmorra.


End file.
